


That One Damn Time

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time they decide to switch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of mpreg. I just get lost in the biology of it but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> It's not very good but I had to get this idea out so I could continue with my new multi-chap.

Ian moaned in pain as he rolled over and sat up in bed. His stomach was queasy and the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen wasn’t helping.  
“Ian?” Mickey called when he spotted a flash of red head towards the bathroom. Mickey turned the heat down before heading over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, recoiling the sounds of Ian throwing up. Mickey opened the door to see his redhead kneeling over the toilet bowl.  
“Mornin’” Ian groaned, looking up at Mickey as he wiped his mouth.  
“You look good” Mickey said sarcastically as Ian flushed the toilet and got to his feet.  
“Fuck off” Ian shot back as he washed his hands and gargled some water.  
“This is the fourth morning in a row that you’ve woken up and puked. It’s time you go to the doctor” Mickey said as he followed Ian back to their bedroom.  
“It passes, I’m fine by about 11” Ian got back into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.  
“I’ll get you some water, do you think you can handle some dry toast?” Mickey sighed. They’d had this argument for almost a week now. Ian nodded and Mickey headed back out to the kitchen.  
Ian was getting sick in the mornings but it passes by 11am, that sounded familiar Mickey thought as he fixed himself some coffee and Ian’s toast. 

Mickey let Ian sleep after he delivered the water and toast. They both had the day off but he still needed to get their two children up and ready for school.  
“C’mon guys, up and at it” Mickey announced as he entered the bedroom and pulled the curtains open, revealing the bright morning sunlight. There was a chorus of groans but Mickey didn’t stop there, he went over to the bunk bed and yanked the covers off them both before marching out of the room and back into the kitchen.  
“You suck Papa” Yev groaned as he wandered into the kitchen a little while later.  
“Good morning to you too son” Mickey chuckled. “What did I tell you last night?”  
“You said we’d regret staying up so late in the morning” Yev replied, climbing up on to the stool across from his father.  
“And do you?” Mickey asked as he placed a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of the young boy.  
“Yes” Yev said in a voice that made Mickey laugh.  
“Where’s your sister?” Mickey asked as he made up a second plate and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
“Said she was getting dressed first” Yev replied and eyed Mickey’s coffee. “Can I have some of that?”  
“Go ahead” Mickey chuckled and held out his mug, knowing full well his eleven-year-old son would hate the taste. Predictably Yev spluttered the second the hot liquid hit his tongue.  
“Don’t you put sugar in it?” Yev asked, gulping down the orange juice Mickey poured him.  
“That has five sugars in it already” Mickey responded, smirking. Yev made another face and tucked into his breakfast as his five-year-old sister skipped into the room with her school bag on her shoulder.  
“Morning!” the little girl exclaimed as she climbed up to the stool next to her brother.  
“Morning baby” Mickey cooed, kissing the little girl on the forehead as he put a plate in front of her. Yev rolled his eyes at his little sister, she was always so damn perky in the morning. 

“Where’s Dad?” Yev asked as Mickey joined them at the breakfast bar.  
“Still in bed, he’s not feeling very well” Mickey said, hiding his smirk behind his coffee mug. The little family finished their breakfast in silence and Yev disappeared into his shared bedroom once he’d finished eating.  
“You have fifteen minutes kid!” Mickey called after his son’s retreating back before turning back to his daughter. “Jassy, bring your plate over here” Jasmine jumped down from her seat and brought her plate and cup over to her father.  
“Can I go see Daddy?” she asked.  
“Just be quiet and gentle ok?” Mickey said and Jasmine nodded before heading towards her father’s bedroom. Mickey threw together a few PB&J sandwiches before cleaning up the kitchen. Neither of his kids had reappeared and it was edging closer and closer to 8:30am. As he made his way down the short hall that lead to the bedrooms he could hear soft whispering voices coming from the bedroom he shared with Ian. Peaking into the now dimly lit room he saw both kids lying on either side of Ian, their heads resting on the redhead’s chest. Ian had an arm around each child and spoke to them softly. Mickey caught Ian’s eye over Jasmine’s head and they shared a smile. Mickey really didn’t want to break up this moment, in fact, he wanted nothing more than to jump into bed with them. He also knew that both Yev and Jasmine were going to be late to school if they didn’t leave now.  
“C’mon guys, we’ve gotta get going” Mickey stepped into the room and flipped on the light, scoring groans from all three.  
“Lunch is on the counter, go get your bags and wait for me by the front door” Mickey instructed as his kids climbed over Ian and out of the room. 

“You know what this is right?” Mickey said to Ian once their kids were out of earshot.  
“Bullshit” Ian said, knowing exactly what Mickey wasn’t saying. “It’s just a bug, it’ll pass in a few days” It couldn’t be what Mickey wasn’t saying. There’s no way it could be, they’d ever only switched once.

~~~~~

But of course it was.

Mickey returned from dropping the kids off at school after making a detour to the drugstore. Now he sat on their bed while Ian was in the bathroom.  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Mickey heard Ian yell and he had to hold in his laugh because seconds later Ian came stomping into the room holding that little white stick that would change their lives. Ian’s face was almost as red as his hair as he brandished it in front of Mickey.  
“It was one fucking time!” Ian exclaimed.  
“That’s all it takes” Mickey said as he stood up and made his way to Ian, still trying to hide his laugh.  
“Oh laugh it up asshole” Ian tried to push Mickey away as the older man grabbed him.  
“Ian, you loved me being pregnant. Now it’s my turn” Mickey said as he took the stick from Ian’s grip and tossed it on the bed before kissing him. Ian all but melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mickey in an attempt to pull him even closer. 

~~~~~

Seven months had flown by and a lot had changed. Ian was huge. And grumpy. And Mickey was loving almost every second of it. They’d gotten their family together and told them the happy news over dinner a few weeks after they’d found out. Of course, they told Yev and Jasmine when they got home from school that same day. Both kids were excited about having another child in the apartment. Mickey worked as much as he could during the early stages of Ian’s pregnancy, just like Ian had during his. Ian worked for as long as he could but he got big quick so it was only a few months before he had to take some time off.  
It came as a huge shock to both Mickey and Ian to find out Ian was expecting twins. But it amused Mickey to no end. All it took was one damn time.

“Give me your hand” Ian said grumpily. He was sitting on the edge of the sofa trying to stand up.  
Mickey chuckled as he held out both hands to pull Ian to his feet.  
“Shut up” Ian said as he used Mickey’s hands to balance himself before waddling down the hall to the bathroom.  
“You need a hand?” Mickey asked carefully. Ian sighed, knowing full well he couldn’t reach his pants once they were down around his ankles.  
“Yes” Ian grumbled. As they finished up in the bathroom there was a knock at the door.  
“Don’t fucking hide shithead” Mickey said as Ian went to head to their bedroom. “It’ll be your family” Sure enough when Mickey answered the door he was met by Fiona and Debbie.  
“Yeah sure, come right in” Mickey said as the pair pushed past him, their arms laden with bags.  
“Hey Fi, hey Debs” Ian greeted his sisters tiredly from his seat at the kitchen table. He hated the fact that he could no longer stand for too long. It just hurt too much. Everything ached these days.  
“How’re you feeling Ian?” Fiona asked as she dumped the bags on the kitchen table as Debbie did the same.  
“Tired, always fucking tired” Ian sighed.  
“That’s normal” Debbie said as she took a seat across from her older brother. “I was 16 and felt like a 50-year-old”  
“What’s all this stuff?” Mickey asked. He could see Ian was sick of talking about the pregnancy and was quick to change the subject. Well slightly.  
“I had a bit of a clean out” Fiona said. “We’ve all worn this stuff at some point” Fiona proceeded to pull numerous baby garments from the bags and lay them on the table.  
The more clothes he saw the more irritated Ian found himself becoming. It was just too much and without a word he stood up and stomped down the hall and slammed the bedroom door. 

“Ian?” Fiona called.  
“Leave him, he’s been all over the place since we found out” Mickey said.  
“Has he been taking his meds?” Fiona asked. It was like an automatic tick. If Ian was overly emotional, she asked about his meds.  
“Yes Fiona he has. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he’s fucking pregnant” Mickey bit out. “I know you’ve never experienced before but it usually fucks with a person’s emotions”  
“How about we come back another day?” Debbie suggested quickly when she noticed her sister was about to put up a fight.  
“That might be a good idea and maybe call before you come” Mickey agreed quietly. Debbie was quick to steer her sister out of the apartment before she could say another word. 

“Ian?” Mickey said softly. “They’re gone”  
Ian was curled up on his side on the bed, his back to Mickey. The older man noted that the redhead had stolen Mickey’s pillow and had his face buried in it.  
“Hey, talk to me” Mickey said softly as he climbed on the bed and rubbed at Ian’s back.  
“I’m sorry” Ian sniffled as he flipped onto his back and looked at Mickey through watery green eyes.  
“What for?” Mickey asked as the redhead curled into him.  
“Ever making fun of you when you were pregnant” Ian sighed. Ian reached for Mickey’s hands and laced their fingers together. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ian tracing small circles on Mickey’s hand.  
“I hate this” Ian eventually said.  
“What’s that?” Mickey asked, not sure where Ian was going with this.  
“Being pregnant. It looks amazing on you but I hate it” Ian confessed.  
“I wasn’t the biggest fan either” Mickey admitted. “But the payoff is pretty awesome”

~~~~~

“Make me a promise” Ian said to Mickey as they sat in the hospital room, each holding a newborn.  
“What’s that?” Mickey asked softly as he shifted his tiny son in his arms.  
“Remind me about the last nine months next time I want to go unprotected” Ian said.  
Mickey laughed. “Now you know what I’ve been through, I think we’ll need to invest in a condom company or we could just give sex up altogether”  
Mickey and Ian stared at each other for a second before they both burst into laughter. They both knew that would never happen.

A few days later Ian was discharged and for the first time the six of them were home in the tiny apartment. Yev and Jasmine were asleep in their room and the twins were in their father’s room.  
“We’re gonna have to find a bigger place” Ian said quietly as they both lay in bed.  
“I’ve already been looking” Mickey revealed. “I’ll call the agent tomorrow and set up a couple of viewings” Ian smiled and rolled over so he was curled into Mickey’s side.  
“I love you” Ian said, leaving a trail of kisses on Mickey’s bare side.  
“I’m not having sex with our newborns in the room” Mickey said. “Plus, that investment hasn’t come through yet”  
Ian laughed. “Are we going to have to wait til they’ve got their own room?”  
“Yes! Anyway, weren’t you telling me a few hours ago how tired you were?” Mickey asked as he pulled Ian closer and dropped a few small kisses into his red head. Right on cue Ian yawned and buried his face in Mickey’s bare chest.  
Mickey kissed the top of Ian’s head before closing his eyes in the hope he’d be able to get a few hours sleep before the twins woke up.


End file.
